


17 hours

by zhangsyixing



Series: La La Land [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, i love self indulgent fics so have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: Baekhyun misses Joonmyun while he's in L.A.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa hi!!! happy new year everyone!! this is pretty short but I couldn't stop thinking about it while I was writing something else and well here we have it. hope you enjoy!!  
> (17 hours is the time difference between LA and Seoul)

Joonmyun's phone buzzes off to his left and wakes him from his restless sleep. The blinking clock on the hotel night stand reads 8am, he's barely been asleep for two hours. Jetlag is Joonmyun's biggest enemy, his second is whoever is calling him right now. His phone buzzes again and he groans into his pillow as he rolls over to grab it.

He doesn't bother checking who's calling before he swipes across the screen to answer his phone.

"Mmh? What?" Joonmyun grumbles half awake. His eyelids are threatening to close again.

"Hyung?"

"Yes what, Baekhyun?" Joonmyun rubs his eyes and tries to sit up to wake himself a little more.

"Hyung, I miss you," Baekhyun whispers through the phone and Joonmyun yawns into his hand and looks at the time on his phone, still programmed to South Korea time. Two am is far too late for Baekhyun to be calling.

"Baekhyun, I just left yesterday. And it's late there, shouldn't you be asleep?"

Joonmyun can't remember clearly if anyone has schedules, but it's a pretty safe bet considering. He also just wants to go back to sleep for a little while.

"It's not that late... But I really miss you. I wish you were here." Joonmyun can hear Baekhyun moving around his bed and he sighs at the way the younger's voice seems to curl around his body.

"I'll be back soon, what's gotten into you all the sudden?"

"I..." Baekhyun hesitates, Joonmyun could almost swear he sounds nervous. "I need you, hyung."

"Need me?" Joonmyun furrows his eyebrows trying to shake the sleep from his mind so he can understand what Baekhyun's saying.

"Yeah, like... Don't make me say it, Joonmyun," Baekhyun whispers again and Joonmyun hears the static of the blankets shuffling around, maybe like Baekhyun is under his comforter. Realization finally dawns on Joonmyun and he sits up a little bit more.

"Oh...Um, do you—" Joonmyun eyes his hotel room trying to remember if he locked the extra lock or not. He's a whole world away from Baekhyun right now. He can't just leave and go back to the dorms, not when he's all the way in L.A.

"Don't be awkward about it, please. I just— I can't wait for you to get back home. I wanted to hear you," Baekhyun breathes out and Joonmyun can feel himself shake with arousal, nervousness, anticipation, all of the above.

"Okay, I won't. Are you," Joonmyun swallows and closes his eyes, and he can almost see Baekhyun laying in his bed, naked and waiting for him. "are you hard already?"

"Yeah, I was..." A quiet sigh, Joonmyun thinks Baekhyun must be letting his free hand roam his body. "Thinking about you all day. How good you  
make me feel, how good you feel."

"Do I feel good, Baekhyun?" Joonmyun asks as he kicks the blankets off his legs. He pushes his shirt up so it's bunched under his armpits and he can rub his hands down his stomach and brush his fingertips along the waistband of his sleeping pants.

"Y-yeah. Really good. But you make me feel so full," the younger whimpers and Joonmyun bites down on his bottom lip to hold back a groan. Baekhyun wants to bottom this time, he can work with that.

"Tell me what you want, Baekhyunnie," Joonmyun breathes out through his nose and palms himself through his pants. "Do you want me to be rough? Fuck you into your mattress and make you scream so everyone can hear you? Or do you want me to be gentle? Fuck you nice and slow and make beg to come?"

Baekhyun whimpers into the phone and it makes Joonmyun shudder.

"Please, hyung, please," Baekhyun whines out and Joonmyun can practically see the way his back would arch off the bed to get any sort of friction on his cock. "Fuck me, _please_."

"Open yourself up for me," Joonmyun says firmly and he hears Baekhyun's stuttering breath in his ear, he can almost feel it on his skin. "Ride your fingers like they're my cock."

"Yes."

The phone must fall from Baekhyun's ear as he moves around his bed and Joonmyun can hear the distant click of a cap on his end. He finally pulls his sleeping pants down mid thigh to free his now fully hard cock. Precome is beaded at the tip and he rubs the pad of his thumb through it, spreading it over the head. Joonmyun waits for Baekhyun to return, all he can hear is quiet huffs and the rustling of the blankets over the phone speaker.

"Baekhyunnie," Joonmyun draws out the vowels of his name, his voice low and strained.

"Hyung, hyung. I'm here." Baekhyun's voice sounds further away, like he's on speakerphone maybe. "You feel so good."

"So good for me, Baekhyun."

"I'm so hard, I need— I want to touch so bad," Baekhyun moans and Joonmyun grips himself at the base of his cock, squeezing gently. He curses under his breath and it pulls another moan from Baekhyun. Joonmyun hears the bed move through the speaker and he strokes himself to the same speed of the sound.

"Don't touch yet," Joonmyun groans and flexes his hips up slowly, tightening his grip like how Baekhyun would clench around him. "Fuck you're so good."

"I'm so full, wish it was really your cock. Want to ride you so bad," Baekhyun says, sounding desperate and Joonmyun quickens his pace.

"Shit, Baekhyun."

"Joonmyun hyung, please touch me," the younger moans out and it makes Joonmyun groan into his arm.

"Let me hear you, be loud for me," Joonmyun chokes out. "Touch your cock and show me how good you are."

Immediately Baekhyun lets out moans that couldn't be muffled even if they wanted. Joonmyun thinks he must be holding the phone close to his cock, because he can hear the slide of a lubed hand loud and clear and it makes heat seer through his body and tingle his skin.

"Joonmyun don't stop, it feels so good."

"Faster, faster."

"Fuck, fuck. Oh my God, hyung, I'm gonna come. Please."

Joonmyun thrusts up into the tight ring of his precome slick fist and lets filthy moans fall from his mouth. Baekhyun is begging in his ear and he can almost see the way the younger's thighs are shaking, see his hand fisting his cock quickly. His head thrown back and his smooth neck exposed, begging to be bitten and licked.

"Come for me, Baekhyun."

"Shit," Baekhyun cries out and Joonmyun's muscles in his stomach tense as his orgasm crashes through him. He can hear Baekhyun calling his name, gasping and grasping at his sheets as he comes.

"Oh, fuck," Joonmyun breathes out as he milks the last of the come out of his cock and it dribbles down his fingers slowly. "Fuck I wish you were here to lick this up."

"You do it," Baekhyun mumbles, out of breath, and Joonmyun complies, licking his come off his fingers.

"You taste better," Joonmyun says as he wills his heart rate to slow down.

"Doubtful."

"Do you feel okay, Baekhyun?" Joonmyun reaches over to grab tissues off the side table and wipe himself clean. He can't stop from his leader worries kicking in, he needs to make sure Baekhyun didn't call because something else was wrong.

"I'm fine, I just miss you, Myunnie," Baekhyun says, sounding sated, but Joonmyun can hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll be back in a few days."

"I know."

Joonmyun pulls his pants back up and rolls to the other side of his hotel bed to furrow down into the clean sheets. He lets the phone rest on his ear as he lays on his side and closes his eyes, exhaustion catching back up with him.

"No round two?" Baekhyun chuckles and if Joonmyun was there he would've rolled his eyes at the younger.

"You need sleep, too."

As if on cue, Baekhyun yawns into the speaker of his phone, making Joonmyun laugh softly.

"I'll go to sleep soon, I'm pretty fucked out thanks to you."

"You asked for it," Joonmyun echoes his yawn and pulls the fluffy white comforter up to his chin. "Hey, Baekhyun?"

"Yeah, hyung?"

"Will you stay on the phone for a little while longer?" Joonmyun chews at his bottom lip, despite being one of the oldest, he still doesn't like staying alone. He finds comfort in knowing someone familiar is right there.

"Of course."

Joonmyun's heart melts a little bit at the sweetness and sincerity in Baekhyun's voice. He lets himself relax and sleep takes him faster than he expects. He listens to Baekhyun's even breathing and lets lethargy pull him under.

Joonmyun wakes up a few hours later to knocking on his door and his phone is still resting on his cheek. He grabs it and squints at the bright screen at the message Baekhyun must've sent not long after Joonmyun had fallen asleep.

_From: Baekhyun  
see you soon hyung, have fun in l.a._

He smiles at the message, feeling far too sentimental from a simple text message. He crawls out of bed and shuffles to his door to make the person stop knocking. He'll have to call Baekhyun tonight and thank him, if Baekhyun's not too busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoyed it!! This really wasn't much of anything, I know. And ontop of that I haven't posted anything in months but writers block exists unfortunately.
> 
> I keep keep saying that I have a long fic to post and it's a month past the new year basically, but it's almost done. I'll get there. And I'll post it and stop teasing you guys, just wait a liiiiittle bit longer.
> 
> comments and kudos are always super super appreciated, and i'm terrible at replying to comments but i do see them all and get happy and i'm really so thankful for all of them.
> 
> ok i'll stop rambling now i'm sorry haha. anyway! thank you so so much and i'll see you guys soon hopefully! as always you can always get ahold of me on twitter @tinyieader!!
> 
> ily all have a good day -sarah ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
